So Send My Love a Letterbomb
by TheMinorityNovicain
Summary: Take Lily and James, Move their story up to the present, give Sirius talking converse, Remus an orange juice obsession and Peter a new friend named Tommy Add Green Day and marmalade and you get this
1. British idiot

Disclaimer-

I own none of this, Not American idiot because that story belongs to Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool ((green day)), Not Harry Potter, because that belongs to Ms J.K. Rowling. I do own my shoes though they are named Mike and spike.

* * *

I, James poter, am a self-proclaimed bad ass. Well not many people would agree with me but not many people know me either. To most of the teachers I'm a saint, with the exceptions of some late night wanderings and a few broken rules here in there, in the name of good fun. Yeah that's me a regular St. Jimmy, Yeah if I'm a saint I better be the fucking patron saint of denial (of any wrong doing that is).

I'm not what they think I am, or maybe I'm exactly what some of them think I am. I go thru girls faster then Mick Jager goes through his groupies. I drink and party my way through the summer holidays and wake up just in time to score the head boy position and top of my class marks. I'm a liar a cheat and worth my weight in gold on the Quiditch field. I James potter am a GOD.

Well at least to most people I am. There's still one girl I have yet to win over. One girl who has yet to fall for the old Potter charm, and that happens to be the only girl who has ever tripped me up. A regular little miss goody two shoes bookworm, frizzy hair, wouldn't know makeup if it bit her in the arse girl. I can't believe I can't stop thinking about her. It's like every time I think I'm going to win I lose. And I for one do NOT like to lose. So it seems my thoughts have given me a challenge. Time to win over Lil miss whatsername, oh yeah Evens, Lily Evens. Let the games begin so to speak.

* * *

A/n-Hi guys this will become funnier and much more random as it goes on, trust me! Yes i used modern slang and American slang in this ((and some of my own made up slang) but you know what? Artistic license rules! 


	2. Jesus of Hogwarts

Disclaimer- American idiot is owned by green day and reprise records and I guess whoever is making the movie, harry potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Suing me would result in you getting the following  
Pocket lint  
Soda tabs  
46 cents  
My shoes  
Yeah, that's about all I have to my name

"Dude! I can like see my house from here!" Sirius Black was talking in his sleep, man the bloke may be my best mate but God Almighty I do not want hear his dreams. I picked up one if his disgusting red converse to chuck at him

" I say old man do put me back down at once!"

" What the hell? Who said that?" It was the shoe; Padfoot hexed his own shoes to talk? Why on earth would somebody hex their converse to talk? That makes about as much since as me not playing Quidditch for the house team this year. I hit Sirius over the head with the shoe, causing him to wake up abruptly

" What the bloody hell mate?" Sirius blinked sleep from his eyes " I was dreaming"

" We heard" came a voice from the other side of Siruis's sleeping bag; it was Remus Lupin, my other best mate.

" Good your up Moony, somebody wanna wake up Wormtail?" I asked pushing my hair out of my eyes. " And while you guys do that I'm gonna go put my contacts in, I can't see a damn thing"

" Get me a beer while you're up mate?" Sirius asked hopefully

" It's to early for beer, it's only… Wait what time is it anyway?" I shook my head and grabbed the clock by my bed. " Blimey it's only noon time in the afternoon? We are up awful early." I sighed and then went to the bathroom off my room.

All three of my best friends were spending the last week of summer holidays at my house, well actually only Moony and Wormtail ((also know as Peter) were spending the last week here, Padfoot had been here since school let out. But anyway the train left for Hogwarts in two days time and we were going to Diagon Ally to pick up our school supplies today.

" Wake up Wormtail!" I heard the sound of a large heavy object hitting soft squishy fat from behind me, followed by a loud groan

" Get dressed mates we've got to go meet and greet our public today" I said smiling over my shoulder

" Jesus, he gets named head boy and wins the house cup last year and he thinks he's fucking God" Padfoot rolled his eyes and I flipped him off

" I won the Quidditch cup as well Padfoot, mustn't forget that," I laughed as he twisted up his face in the most ridiculous way possible

" Not without my help, you ungrateful son of a..."

"Now now, lets all just get along and stop squabbling like small children who looked at each other funny" Remus stepped in-between us and Sirius and I exchanged a look

" On three ol' chap?" I asked roiling up the sleeves of my nightshirt

"I do agree" Sirius said grinning

" One"

"Two"

"Oh shit," Remus said as he was tackled and put into an effective headlock by Sirius.

" Little help over here, I can't get this book off of me!" Wormtail whimpered. We turned to see Peter stuck under my copy of _A History Of Lead And It's Magical Properties_ ((it had been a gift from my slightly insane grandmother.)

"I'm hungry who wants breakfast?" I yelled and then took off out of the room and slid down the banister of my stairs. Yeah helping Peter would have been the right thing to do but whoever said I was nice?

The kitchen was empty, it always is, my mom was off with her boyfriend and my dad was at his job at the ministry. I'm almost always home alone when I'm not at school. My parents don't now how to act around their teenage son so they don't act. They give me plenty of allowance and let me do my thing. After I get out of Hogwarts they're splitting up. They think a divorce while I'm still in school would mess with my head or something. Yeah like them fighting and throwing things at each other's heads while I was growing up didn't do that already. _Tales of another broken home_ don't ya know?

So anyway breakfast looked like beer and honey bunches of oats. Oh yeah really nutritious.

" So we flooing to Diagon Ally?" Peter asked between swigs of his beer and pouring himself more cereal (Remus had helped him get out from under the book, while Sirius had stood and laughed his arse off))

" Yeah we are, and slow down God you'd think you haven't eaten in months! And then you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend" I looked at him half-appalled half-amused. That's a very hard look to pull of mind you

" Would you quit being a prat? Then you wonder why Evens won't go out with you" Peter joked; he was subsequently pummeled by three empty beer cans being thrown at his head, all of which came from Black and myself. Remus was drinking orange juice.

" Shut the fuck up and eat your cornflakes Peter" Padfoot snarled, he really has to stop getting over protective of me people will think we're shagging each other or something.

" But they are honey bunches of oats" Peter said dryly

"So they are, well do carry on then"

And so began our day.

A/n- hopes you enjoyed it as much as I did whilst I was writing it. You guys must tell me if you like the little nods to the American idiot story line or if they are annoying you. Just so I know they will be added no matter what I just want to know what you think. Anyway yeah


	3. summer Holiday

Disclaimer- I still own nothing but the shoes on my feet and the twisted logic in my head. American idiot belongs to green day and harry potter to J.k. Rowling. This story and the concept of fusing the two? Well that's all me.

"So lets get going if we are going to be going," I sighed, sticking my hands into the pockets of the blue pinstripe pants I was wearing. Breakfast was over and the dishes sat in the sink, waiting to be washed. We were all just slightly buzzed, all being Peter, Sirius, and myself as Remus was drinking orange juice. Self-righteous Prat.

"Weres we a going again James?" Peter slurred. Honestly he needs to figure out how to pace himself he had at least 4 beers, and we couldn't have been up more then 2 hours yet. Because Wormtail is a stupid drunk, not that everyone doesn't lose a few IQ points when they get wasted but he's overly stupid. That and he can't hold his liquor.

"Diagon Alley" I replied calmly. I've been the guy's friend for over 8 years I was used to his stupid repetitive questions. "Padfoot bet you 7 galleons Wormtail loses his breakfast after we floo," I whispered to Sirius. Hey like I said I'd been the guy's friend for over 8 years.

"You're on," black said shaking my hand.

"Oh okay, Diagon-agon Alley, right what we doing there again?" Peter really has an amazing impression of a deer caught in the headlights that has got to be said. He deserves the effing wizard actor of the year award.

"Not that I don't love standing around doing nothing, but can we hurry things along? We have a lot to do today, especially if we wish to... what was it you said Padfoot? 'Meet and greet our people?" Remus spoke as the voice of reason, as he always does. Or maybe he was the voice of sobriety I'm not really sure.

"Right then Tally Ho!" I said for no real reason marching over to the fireplace, Sirius right along side of me

"You did not just say 'Tally Ho' in real life." Remus sighed and grabbed Peter by the arm "Come along Wormtail we are flooing now."

"Are we?"

"Yes indeed we are and here have a breath mint" Remus grimaced as he handed Peter a peppermint frog.

"It jumps!"

"Yes indeed it does," Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and me. Peter has always been kind of like the kid brother we humor and allow to hang around with us. He is always the target of bullies from other houses, so it gives us a good excuse to put whatever new hex were working on to practice.

"OK off we go." I took a pinch of the floo powder and threw it into the... empty fireplace.

"Nice one," Sirius commented looking vaguely impressed, at my Complete and utter lack of common sense that is. Then he started laughing his arse off, yet again he seems to do this on a pretty regular basis.

"Guess it would help if there was a fire going now wouldn't it?" I ask grabbing the matches off the mantle. "Damn not being able to use magic outside of school" I rolled my eyes and lit a match and dropped it into the fireplace. "OK so I'm not a boy scout but this will do," I mutter looking at the pathetic little fire.

"Its fine," Remus said sympathetically. I laughed at the sheer stupidity of the situation and I saw a smile turning the corners of my friend's mouth. Remus attempted to look serious for a few more seconds and then gave up and joined Sirius in laughing. Peter who was pissed three sheets to the wind was oblivious to the situation.

" Diagon Alley!" I choked out while still laughing at my own mistake and in a whoosh ((a/n yes I have kickin sound effects, are you not jealous?)) I was off.

I feel hard on the floor of the leaky cauldron. That's one thing that sucks about flooing; you fall down a lot when you do it. I hate falling on my face and looking stupid really I do, but I seem to have a knack for it. Being tall seems to do that to people; you lose control over your limbs and fall own for no reason, or you trip over passing ladybugs. Damn ladybugs. But Flooing is the only way I can get around during the summer, so it seems falling out of fireplaces on my face is my life on Holiday.

"All right let's get going, first place we need to go is Flourish and Blots," Remus was behind me as I got myself up and brushed myself off.

"No first place we're going is where ever she is going," Sirius said pointing past my head at a Ravenclaw 6th year I knew by the name of Margie.

"She's friends with Lily," I said calmly.

"Do you think about anything in that thick skull of yours besides Lily Evens?" Sirius asked exasperated hitting me upside the head.

"As a matter a fact I do, I think about snogging Lily and shagging her and I think about my hair and Quidditch so there," I counted off the things on my fingers and then stuck my tongue out at Sirius.

"Far too much information there Prongs, I mean come off it snogging and shagging EVENS? That's like talking about my grandmother" Sirius made a face like he had just been force fed lemon juice.

"Love the fact that you've thought about your grandmother in that way."

"Have not!"

"Then how do you know it's like Evens?"

"Shut the fuck up Prongs!"

"You fancy her or something Padfoot?" Remus asked, talking about Margie.

"Naw I'd just like to shag her till her ears bleed is all, I don't really fancy her or nothing," he shrugged and then turned to look at her again. "Hey we did she go?"

"Speaking of go, did Peter ever make it through the fireplace?" I asked suddenly aware of him not being there.

"Uhhh.. I guess not," said Sirius looking around.

"Oh well he's safer at home anyway," I said with a shrug. "Come on lets go Mingle with the commoners."

"Commoners? Prongs you are not a king" Remus sighed into his hand.

"Correction I am a king, the king of Quidditch and every girls' heart at hogwarts" I puffed my chest out importantly and ran a hand through my hair.

"Every girl except those who you have broken their hearts, oh and Evens," Sirius poked me in the stomach and I hit him over the head as we made our way through the pub.

"Those who do not love me are lesbians, well with the exception Lily."

"Why you two are my best friends, I will never know," Remus was trying to hide a few paces away from us as if everyone didn't know he was our Moony.

"Because you love us so," Sirius pounced back and pulled Remus into a bear hug.

"Yes I love you guys, now please I can't… breath!" he cried in a slightly choked voice

"Oh sorry about that."

"Never mind it Padfoot. Never mind it at all I'll get you back once I have my wand in hand, don't you worry."

"Damn…"

So we continued walking down the street to Flourish and Blots when we met a most fowl, evil despicable, nasty, disagreeable chap.

"Joy, just who I wanted to see, Snivellus," I sneered, Severus Snape, the most disgusting Slytherin worm ever to crawl above the ground.

"Oh great, it is the golden foursome, missing a member it seems," Snape sneered his lip curling in either disgust or joy, I'm not really sure.

"Snivellus the word foursome implies we are all having sex together, not that your virginal mind would know this," Sirius sighed, "and now that we have made your acquaintance we must- what the hell James?" I grabbed his arm.

"Jesus Christ on a pogo stick! Evens she actually, holy sugared gumdrops," I was babbling, never a good sign.

"What are you talking about Prongs?" Sirius looked at me.

"EVENS DAMN IT!" I said it a little to loud. "Come on we gotta follow her!"

"But we have to get the school stuff James, think logically," Remus started, but I was already gone.

"Here we go again, 7 galleons says he makes an arse of himself," Sirius said elbowing Remus in the ribs.

"Padfoot I've known James for over 8 years, that's not a fair bet." hey like I said when you know a guy you know what bets your going to lose with.

But hey this is just us having a good time; it's all fun and games until the hangover right?

A/n-ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BETA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE E-MAIL ME! I HAVE No CONCEPT OF GRAMMAR AND I CAN'T SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE.

CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle- yeah I believe all of that to. I'm a big fan of the "fight club" train of thinking that Jesus turns into jimmy" I also know that the characters have a lot of insecurities. I'm just using artistic license, and this is an idea that I thought of at about 3 in the morning after a sever panic attack (don't ask) after I get finished with the AI story I'm going to just pull other green day songs in and use them as story lines, like Pulling teeth, church on Sunday, redundant ect ect. It's not really an AI/HP crossover as much as it is a green day crossover. Glomps thankies for the review though! I do hope you'll enjoy the story, even with it's plot/character development flaws XD.

caitiethelioness- I guess I should look into putting it in a higher rating, sorry about that. Do you know anyone whom can beta read it for me? My friend is apparently doing a suck arse job. I'm sorry if I burned your retains or something with my poor grasp of the English language.

Da idoit- will do don't worry XD

Jamie Leigh- I'm glad I had a decent idea for once

Enderfan- lol must love the green day references no?

Gone-Goonie- rock on! What other bands you into? I'll see if they can't get a little hot time in this story XD

Erm- omfg is right

Greengrl- can do will do done


	4. Alley of broken dreams

Disclaimer- I still own nothing but the shoes on my feet and the twisted logic in my head. American idiot belongs to green day and harry potter to J.k. Rowling. This story and the concept of fusing the two? Well that's all me.

I took off like a shot after Lily. My God did she look HOT. Where was the frizzy haired, little good girl bookworm? And was this redhead rebel in a Ramones t-shirt and neon orange converse going to stay? I weave in and out of other wizards doing their shopping, bumping into a few until I caught up with Evens.

"Hey babe, did it hurt?" I slid and arm around Lily's shoulder; she shrugged it off giving me a look of repulsion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Potter, did what hurt?" she gave me a once over and then scoffed.

"When you fell from heaven, just wondering if it hurt," wow where did that come from, James Potter does NOT under any circumstances use pickup lines, especially over used cliché ones like that, who do you think I am Sirius?

"If you are not away from my personal bubble by the count of five I'm so smacking your arse Potter."

"I was just wondering about your safety is all," I muttered innocently, making eye contact with her chest.

"What the hell is your malfunction? Last year you wouldn't give me the time of day, now you're going about using faulty pick up lines, do you like to toy with girls' minds? Of course you do because you are a narcissistic, egotistical, sexist prat who never gives a thought about anyone but himself." She turned and walked away.

I just stood their gaping like a rather large and dreadfully handsome trout that just found himself on the end of some fishermen's line.

"I think it's a sign of the apocalypse," said that oily despicable voice from behind me.

"Go to hell Snivellus," I growled turning around with my fist clenched.

"Oh temper temper, can take being shot down Potter?" he was taunting me. I do not like to be taunted!

"I'm warning you Snivellus!" I glared at him, it was a look that could kill a rampant wildebeest. At least I figured it could I've never encountered a rampant wildebeest.

What are you going to do Potter? You haven't got your wand or Sirius to help you beat me up," he gave me a glare back. Oh he had it coming to him, I can't be held responsible for what I did next.

Because what I did next left him in the dirt on his arse clutching a gushing bleeding nose.

"I don't need Sirius to fight for me Snivellus, I can beat you down in one shot," I growled and then walked away.

"Potter! What on earth did you hit him for, you barbaric fool!" I groaned inwardly. I forgot Lily was 'friends' with Snivellus. Damn it all she hated violence.

"He started it," I said meekly.

"Well I'm so glad that you had to be such a man and hit him, when you know full well what damage it could have caused. Did no one ever teach you to use your words?" she snapped and stood up and strode towards me. God she could act just like McGonagall when she wanted to.

"You James Potter are not a prat, oh no you're a a Fink and Prick and Bastard. I hope you rot in hell!" she slapped me. The little fucking bookworm punk rock hottie slapped me.

Then she walked away. And it started to rain.

Most of the onlookers dissipated into the shelter of the shops. I stood out in the street letting the rain soak me to the skin I was in. No girl had ever turned me down and slapped me in the same day. No one ever had taken Snivellus's side over my own. No one. No one made me feel like Evens did and no one hurt me more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked it was Sirius. "Saw the whole thing mate, whattya say we put off shopping till tomorrow." He asked giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need fucking pity Padfoot!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Not that I want to interrupt this riveting conversation, but can we go inside now, I'm beginning to look like a drowned rat." Remus broke our fun little game with once again the voice of logic. Damn orange juice and our friend's love of it. Damn it to HELL!

So I put my hands in the pockets of my pants once more and we walked causally into the Leaky Cauldron.

"God I felt like my shadow's the only own that walks beside me" I sighed slumping into a chair at the table with the broken leg near the stairs

"But… uhh… mate you've got both of us walking with you, we are just not singing," Sirius said bending down to tie his shoes.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Erm… don't ask…"

"I say old man why did you allow us to get soaked? That's not good for the longevity of your shoes," his converses were talking again.

"Why on earth would one hex their shoes to talk?" Remus looked bemused down at the shoes, which were squabbling.

"Remember how I had that free period with out you guys? Well I got bored and hexed them to talk."

"And we didn't notice this till now because?" I asked waving my hand for emphasis.

"Because the spell didn't take effect until the smell got bad enough for them to have a life of their own," Sirius shrugged.

"That is disgusting!" Remus wrinkled his noes just as the waitress came.

"What can I get for you chaps?" she smiled sweetly, I recognized her as Rosalie a Hufflepuff seventh year last year that I think Remus shagged her at one point or another. I guess he recognized her to because his ears turned bright red.

"Hmm I'll have scotch on the rocks and I don't know what these two will have."

"Orange juice," Remus said not looking at Rosalie.

"Oh I don't care, James is paying so I'll have one of every beer you have on tap," Sirius said brightly.

"Righto, and I'll just pretend you three are of drinking age all right," she winked and walked away.

"Yeah because you have to be 21 to drink orange juice," I said rolling my eyes.

"Indeed," Remus was looking at a spot on the table with the fascination of an A.D.D 5th year that has seen something shinny.

See here was just another example of why Remus was the sane one, the logical one. He never gloated about the girls he had like Sirius and I did, normally we would just find out because he'd be all, "oh yeah I shagged so and so last night, hey could you pass the sausages please?" he wasn't up for the whole one night stand thing either, I mean being a werewolf you would think he would be, I don't know more in tuned with his animal side or something. I guess he could clearly separate what was fucked up and what was all right in his head. But at least he had an excuse now, Rosalie had been very into the 'lets get married and have a big family and stuff, I don't care that you're a werewolf.' But Remus wasn't having any of it. Thank god he thinks logically.

So Rosalie brought our drinks, at the same moment Lily, Margie, and the only openly gay member of the Griffendor house, Alex. He got transferred to the girl's dorm in 4th year when he realized he liked boys. Alex is cool, I'll be the first to admit that, even if he did have a monster crush on me in 5th year and sent me mushy love letters and stuff and flatly denied it. But anyway he is Lily's best friend, along with another Griffendor girl Tiara… but they aren't really all that important.

"Guys, can we like oh I don't know leave now?' I asked looking over that Lily and company.

"What ashamed to see her?" Sirius joked.

"No I'm afraid she is going to cause me bodily harm!"

"Oh right then, let's go shall we?" Sirius gathered up his beer (hey he asked for everyone on tap, the Leaky Cauldron only has it's home brew on tap) and stood up throwing their Knuts on the table.

"Wow big spender, aren't you," Remus drawled.

"Hey I lost a bet this morning and you wouldn't agree to help me win it back. I'm flat broke!" he shrugged and then downed the last of his beer.

"Get a job mate," I laughed paying for the rest of the bill and leaving a tip for Rosalie.

"Nope I'd rather slum it at your house," he put an arm around my shoulders in a really brotherly way and stuff.

"God are those two shagging?" I heard Margie mutter to Lily as we passed their table.

"Possibly we all know James is a nympho," Lily shrugged and sipped her soda.

I gritted my teeth and shrugged Sirius away from me. He and Remus just laughed

"Padfoot money!" I growled through my teeth.

"Yes," they chorused in unison.

"I know where you sleep."

That shut them both right up.

We got over to the fireplace and I took a pinch of the floo powder in the glass bowl next to it and sighed, " Potter Flats," and instantly I was whooshed back to my home where I landed on the floor on my face. God I hate floo powder.

The others came pretty soon after me.

"Wormtail love we're home!" Sirius called singsong like. There was no reply.

"Must be passed out somewhere," I shrugged and we went to look for him.

We checked the living room, the backyard both bathrooms my moms room, my dads room the basement all the closets and the kitchen. There was no Wormtail.

"We lost Wormtail," I sighed ominously

"Damn!" Sirius muttered. Remus kicked him in the shin.

A/n- hey all! So I got myself a beta reader, two if you want to get technical about it. My best buddies Chrisonthy (sorry if I spelt your name wrong love) and Johanna. Must love friends no? So keep reviewing and keep reading! Hey got a favorite green day song? If it's on any cd but kerplunk let me know. I'll try and work it into the story line.


	5. Are we, we are waiting for Wormtail

Disclaimer-

I own none of this, Not American idiot because that story belongs to Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool ((green day)), Not Harry Potter, because that belongs to Ms. JK. Rowling. I do own my shoes though they are named Mike and spike. I also own my disclaimers, I like to recycle them XD

" What do we do now?" Remus sighed flopping down on my mother's favorite couch. The forest green and electric pink plaid couch. Let this be a testament to why I have been buying my own clothes since I was 8.

" We wait for our lost little rat to come home" Sirius threw himself on the floor. "Oomph, note to self the floor is hard"

" Wow that was brilliant Padfoot" I shook my head and sat down in the beanbag chair on the other side of Remus. " Christ, this is bloody annoying, I didn't realize we had to baby sit the guy"

"You're the one who gave him alcohol Prongs" Remus shrugged and I glared in his general direction.

" Damn your logic Mooney. Damn it to hell" I grumbled with only a touch of sarcasm.

" Are you not forgetting his love or orange juice as well?" Sirius added, trying to be helpful

" Yes and your love fuck damn orange juice. Damn that to hell as well!"

" Hey you rhymed!" Sirius said brightly

" Heh I'm a poet and I didn't even know it"

" That was beyond lame"

" Shut up and count ceiling tiles Padfoot"

"Will do, one, two, three…"

" So Mooney, any ideas were Wormtail might have turned up?" I asked glumly, not expecting a real answer

" Well there is a slight probability that he fell out the wrong gate, or said the wrong words, or had the floo system misunderstand him, due to the large amount of slurring he was already doing." Remus said matter-o-factly.

" So were do you think he could have turned up, given those circumstances?"

"8,9,10,11…"

" My best guess is Knocktunrn alley. Though I'm not to found of that guess. To many people could take advantage of our poor, drunk off his arse, naïve Wormtail if he indeed did turn up there." Remus looked forlorn at the thought

" Great, just great now we have to worry about pedophiles attacking him" I chuckled, trying to make Remus smile." Why do I feel like we are the waiting unknown to wormtail?" I sighed

" Prongs that doesn't even make sense" Remus said a look of half befuddlement and half amusement on his face.

"Sure it does, he doesn't know we are waiting for him, and we are waiting... yeah your right that was a pretty stupid line, but I still wish he'd hurry his sorry arse up and get here"

"Agreed"

As if on cue an audible thump came from the kitchen. "Ello? Prongs? Mooney? Padfoot? You guys all here?"

" In the living room Wormtail, where in the name of The Ramones and all that is holy did you get to?" I called not getting up from my beanbag chair.

" This really nice place. It had all sorts of strange stuff I met some friends there Tommy and Lucius! They want me to stay over Tommy's house tonight for a sleep over before school starts! Oh Prongs will you be hurt if I accept? I'll be back in time for the train" Peter bounced into the living room, a smile wider then the Grand Canyon on his round face.

" Oh Wormtail your back" Sirius stated happily " oh shitnicks I've lost count of the tiles 1,2,3,4..." note to self: don't give tasks involving large numbers to Sirius ever again.

"Well Wormtail, if you want to go ahead" I shrugged " whatever makes ya happy you know?"

" James, don't you think you are being rash? We don't know these guys what if they are a bad influence on Wormtail?" Remus sat up to look at me better. I just blinked at him.

" Mooney, Wormtail is old enough to make his own decisions. Jezze your sounding like his mother. And besides if your worried about him being exposed to a bad influence why do you let him hang around with us?" it was true, I don't think anybody parties harder then the Marauders during the school year. But may be a little biased.

" I guess, be careful Peter" he sighed realizing he had been beaten. Wormtail gave a whoop of glee and ran upstairs to pack his things.

"31,32,35,36"

" You forgot 34 Sirius" I sighed

" And 33." Remus added

" Damn"

We got our lazy arses up to see Peter off to his new friends house.

" Do you have your toothbrush, your spare robes and all of your clothes?" Remus asked, Peter nodded

"Did you leave your money and list of school books here for us to pick up tomorrow?" he continued on. God he takes being the responsible one, way to... responsibly.

" Yeppers peppers I have everything I need, see you guys on the train tomorrow!" he waved merrily and then stepped into the fireplace " Riddle manor" he announced and Remus blanched.

" Wait he said he was going over his new friend Tommy's house correct?" he grabbed me by the shoulders, a look of horror appeared on his normally calm face.

" Umm yeah I believe so." I started.

" We may have just signed Wormtail's death notice, Tommy's house; Riddle Manor think about it James your not stupid!What was You Know Who's name before he changed it?"

"... Shit"

"Damn" Sirius muttered, and then seeing how no one else was able to do it, kicked himself in the shin.

A/n- hey all sorry it's so short sweat I just didn't have a lot of motivation I guess. OK the next chapter will be flippin sweet (hey I'm allowed my Napoleon moments ain't I?)) Seeing as it's my all time favorite song off the cd ST JIMMY! Yeah, I'd like to say one thing right now, if you don't get why St Jimmy is sexy stop reading this fic. You have no business calling yourself a green day fan. Yeah anyway keep the reviews coming! It fuels my ego and makes me update better and faster! No lie! Oh and yes I did change my user name. You guess were it came from XD

TheMinorityNovicain


	6. Just Call Me St Jimmy

_Disclaimer-I own none of this, Not American idiot because that story belongs to Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool ((green day)), Not Harry Potter, because that belongs to Ms J.K. Rowling. I do own my shoes though they are named Mike and Spike_.

* * *

The remainder of that day and the one following it are not vitally important. (In other words I was to drunk and hung over in turns to remember much about that time period). They were gone so fast it seemed like only minuets after Peter had left for 'Tommy's house' my mom was shaking us awake to go to the train station. I think the fact that Remus, Sirius and myself sat down and drowned our worries about Peter with the remainder of the alcohol in my house may have helped move time along more swiftly.

We arrived at the station bleary eyed, but with the familiar thrum of anticipation that always greeted a new school year. My mom dropped us off at kings cross and then left to go see her boyfriend.

" Well if it ain't St. Jimmy" a voice from behind us made me jump out of the sleep deprived stupor. I turned around and smiled when I saw the only girl I can really call nothing more then a friend at Hogwarts. Christina Iguana, a very skinny 6th year Gryffindor girl. She was a chaser on the house Quidditch team, which was how we met. She's always getting into trouble; normally with my help but for some odd reason Christina always got blamed for everything, even when the joke was being played on her. But luckily the blonde had a good sense of humor about her bad luck.

" That's my name, you better not wear it out, how ya doing Chris?" a slung my arm over her shoulder as I pushed my cart thru the barrier to get to platform 9 3/4.

" I'm all right had an awful summer glad to be back at school You make head boy this year Jimmy?" she shrugged and leaned into my arm. She's the only person I let call me Jimmy; I'm not really sure why I let her get away with it I just always have.

" What was so bad about it?" I asked looking down at her. Chris is a whole head and a half shorted then I am. She's really kinda cute in a skinny as a stick little sister kind of way.

" Spent most of it in St. Mungos, broke my arm and three ribs playing Quidditch with some kids in my neighborhood, then I caught a nasty flu bug ,and then my little brother was playing with my mom's wand and hexed me good." She laughed " Same old same old you know?"

" Okay that sucks, a lot" Sirius ruffled Chris's long blonde hair and gave her a hug around the shoulders.

" Must agree, Mooney make it thru already?" I asked him letting go of Chris as Sirius decided this was a good time to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder.

" Put me down! Really it's great to se you too Black but put me down right this instant!' she pounded on his back, but it was kind of hard given the fact that she was upside down.

" Say please" he smirked

" Oh I'll say please, with a kick in the nuts. I'm wearing six-inch combat boots Black; do you want me to make it certain that you can never have children? Now put me down all the bloods rushing to my head!" she kicked out with her foot, just to prove that she could. Sirius sighed and put her down. He was rewarded with a kick in the shin

" Jesus mother fucking! Why does everybody keep kicking me there? It's been black and blue all summer!" he hopped up and down like a vary large, very psychotic bunny. I laughed and was just about to make a witty retort when I saw Lily.

" Oh I know that look, were is little Miss Priss?" Chris sighed and looked around until she spotted Lily. " Yo! Evens come here for a sec?" she called waving Lily over.

" Chris! What the hell? I don't want to se her!" I muttered, my pride was still stinging from being slapped in the middle of Diagon Ally, I did not want a repeat in fount of all the people I had to go to school with for the year.

" Hello Christina." Lily smiled, as I dived behind Sirius. Then I mentally slapped myself. I'm fucking JAMES POTTER, I hide from no girl.

" Hi Lily" I managed. Her hair was in two braided pigtails and she was wearing a clash shirt today. The head girl pin was attached to her electric blue belt.

" Oh hello asshole" she said drily " what do you want?"

" Do you wanna sit with me at the feast tonight? I mean the heads ought to show that they get along to the rest of the students, for unity and such" I shrugged " it would be good for the younger kids, I mean what with the uncertain times we live in today" oh yeah I still can cook up a damn good story when I'm on the spot. I looked for Chris and Sirius to see what they thought of it, but they were no were to be found.

" How uncharacteristic of you Potter, I suppose we can't let the first and 2 seccond years down." She shrugged " I'll sit with you tonight, but if you try any of your normal crap you will have my fork sticking out of your leg. Mark my words" she gave me a glare that could have melted iron, so I gave a week smile.

" What sort of crap are you expecting?"

" Putting you hand on my leg and looking down my shirt like you did last time you sat near me" she looked down at her nails. They were painted acid green. I like acid green it's so original and different. Yes in fact you all did need to know that. But anyway she had me there.

" No crap honest" I held up my hands in defeat. " I just want the honor of sitting next to you Lily."

" It's Evens to you Potter, and I thought you were doing this for the younger kids"

" Right the younger kids, of course"

" You are so full of shit" she walked away and the train whistle blew.

"Prongs, get your arse on this train before it leaves without you!" Sirius called as he hung out of the last compartment, I could see Remus and Chris already sitting down.

"Shut your mouth before I shoot you down or something Padfoot!' I yelled back and then ran to jump on the train as it pulled from the station.

" What did she say?' Chris asked flipping thru the pages of Guitar world as she lay on her stomach in the seat across from Remus. She didn't even bother to look up.

" She's sitting next to me at dinner tonight so it's a start" I flopped down into the remaining empty seat in the compartment. " Where's Wormtail?" I asked realizing he wasn't there.

" Said he was sitting with some people he met at Tommy's house" Remus made a face " I hope he knows what he's getting into"

" Oh course he doesn't, its Wormtail" Sirius shrugged " Now were is the witch with the food cart, I'm starved"

" You had seven bacon and egg sandwiches this morning how can you be starved?" Remus exclaimed, obviously he'd forgotten whom he was talking to.

" I have a bottomless put for a stomach" he then belched; Christina laughed so hard she feel out of the seat.

" So you gonna get her this year Jimmy?" she asked once she got herself up of the floor and the laughing controlled.

" With any luck, yes yes I shall" I nodded and then leaned my head up against the window to watch the country side fly by. Christina settled back with her magazine and Sirius and Remus broke out the exploding snap cards. The food cart came so Sorus was happy and content to munch on chocolate for the remainder of the trip. It seemed like not even a minuet latter the conductor came on to tell us to change into our robes because we would be arriving at Hogwarts within 15 minuets.

" Wow this is the last train ride to Hogwarts I get to be with you guys for" Chris muttered keeping her eyes on the floor. Her voice was kinda shaky so I hugged her around the shoulders.

" Don't think about it that way, think of it as one year closer to breaking out of the establishment"

" Yeah, and getting a shot at exposing the needle in the vein of it to" Sirius chimed in.

" The needle in the vein? You're implying that the establishment is made of druggies?" Chris looked up a smile dancing in her eyes.

" Nope they all are addicted to coffee, and are ostentatious enough to have it given by IV." Sirius smiled and nodded his head knowing.

" You are so full of shit" Chris punched him in the arm.

My mind drifted back to the conversation with lily. Tonight's feast was going to be memorable to say the least.

" So Jimmy you got a game plan of tonight?" Chris walked thorough the door of the compartment after leaving to change into her Hogwarts robes.

" Of course he has a game plan, it's to do his damnedest not to get stabbed in the leg with a butter knife! " Sirius chirped, earning himself a punch in the stomach

"Oye mate that hurt!" he groaned but I just pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked at Chris.

" No in all honesty I'm not even sure why I even asked her." I shrugged and slouched in my seat as I pinned my head boy badge to the front of my robes.

" Well heres a quick run down of what not to do. Don't look down her shirt, don't make any lewd suggestions and don't belch in her ear" Chris smiled and punched me in the arm playfully. " Don't stress as long as you don't do anything to offend her you'll be fine"

" So in other words just be Moony in your body and it'll be fine" Sirius nodded and Remus rolled his eyes.

" I don't think acting like me is going to do Prongs any good Padfoot"

" Sure it will, you're like all gentlemanly and stuff"

" Is gentlemanly even a word?" Chris wanted to know

" We have now reached Hogwarts, please leave all your belongings on the train they will be shipped to your rooms. Have a safe and fun term!" the conductors cherry voice rang out thru the train.

" Well here we go guys, the last year of Hogwarts" I smiled and checked my reflection in the window to make sure my hair was properly messed up.

" Yeah another year at Hogwarts started and we've already lost Wormtail" Sirius muttered. We laughed and got into the horse less carriages that would bring us to the castle.

"Hey guys!" Peter was waiting for us at the entrance to the great hall. He looked flushed but happy. " We sitting at the usual spot?" he asked

" Well Prongsy is going to sit with Evens tonight so I don't know" Sirius shrugged and pushed open the door to the great hall. " are we siting with you guys or what?"

" I think it would be better if Jimmy sat away from us when he's sitting with Lily. Just because you two together is not something Lily really would want to deal with." Chris said diplomatically, Sirius just rolled his eyes.

" Nonsense if she's going to love Jamesy she's gonna have to get used to me 'n Remus 'n Peter 'n you!" He said sitting down next to me.

" But she doesn't love him yet. That's the problume" Chris sighed and sat across from us between Remus and Peter.

Then Lily walked in a time stopped for a second. Honestly it's like she was lit up by a halo of lights. I think it was Chris who kicked me because she was the one who hissed

" get up and pull her chair out for her" so I followed Chris's instructions.

" Good evening Ms. Lily. Very glad you could join us" I said giving her a mock bow as I looked up at her thorough my bangs.

" Thanks Potter, how nice of you" she said hesitantly, looking at me out of the corner of her eye during the sorting, like she was afraid I was going to sprout fangs and turn her into my vampier bride.

" Welcome Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know you all are famished so I won't keep you from your food any longer then just to let you know that we are very pleased to have Ms Lily Evens and Mr. James potter as our new Head Girl and Boy" The following applause was taken with head bobbing from Lily and myself and then the food appeared.

" Hey we have marmalade!" Sirius exclaimed as he poured it over his ham

" Why on earth would you even think about putting marmalade on ham of all things Sirius?" Chris asked knitting together her eyebrows.

"For the same reason a dog licks his balls, because I can" Sirius nodded smugly and then started eating.

" Wow that's an image I did not need before I started eating, thanks so much Back" Lily scowled

" Honestly Sirius can't you be serious for one whole meal" I joked and he hit me in the back of the head

" So Lily, how was you summer?" Remus asked politely and Lily smiled across the table at him

" Boring as all hell, how was yours?"

" Mildly entertaining, I spent most of it with James and Sirius" he nodded and then started eating his very rare steak.  
" That reminds me!" Peter said suddenly " I have to go to the library after dinner" he nodded solemnly " So will somebody come and give me the password so I can get into the tower?"

" Yeah sure, how the bloody did you get going to the library out of Remus's description of his summer vacation?" Sirius looked at Peter as if he had grown another head.

" I dun know"

" Neither do I"

" Anyway, so Lily what prompted the change in attitude slash dress slash hair?" I honestly didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just making conversation but god don't you know what? Girls are temperamental harpy demons.

" What's that supposed to mean?"" she glared at me and i know I shrunk away from her glare.

" Just you used to look like a goody two shoes book worm and now you look.. well you look".. I knew I had backed myself into a corner. And now Lily Evens was gonna go teenage assassin on me. Shit.

I saw Chris slap her head to her hand in disgust, and I distinctly head Remus mutter " oh boy now he's gonna die" under his breath.

" Is that why you're being nice to me Potter? Because all of a sudden I don't look like a teachers pet? Is that all you care about? Looks? God you are SUCH a guy I can't believe I even thought for a moment you we're going to be any different then you ever have been" she got up, slammed her chair into the table ( thus prompting the everyone in the great hall to stop what they were doing and turn to see what was going on) and stomped over to the other end of the table to sit with her friend.

" hey sorry mate…" Sirius started

" I don't need your pity"

" Yes, you do. "

" No, I don't."

" Yes, you do."

" No, I don't."

" Yes, you do."

" Would you two shut up honestly!" screamed one of Siruis's shoes.

" Shut up yourself! Your just a shoe what do you know about human conversation?" Sirius yelled angrily

"More then you would obviously." his shoe said, in a snootier tone then one would expect a converse to talk in.

" Not to interrupt this episode of Jerry Springer but could somebody pass me the orange juice?" Remus asked

" You and your fucking orange juice Moony, my God" I laughed and passed him the effing orange juice.

"You gonna be okay mate?" Chris asked me patting my arm across the table, knocking over the marmalade in the process.

" NOT MY MARMALADE!" Sirius dived to save the marmalade jar and fell on the floor.

" And I'm friends with you people because?" Remus started.

"Speaking of friends where did Wormtail go?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen him in awhile.

" Damn it we lost him again!" Sirius yelled banging his fist on the table.

And none of them said " I told you so" to me because they are just the best friends a guy could have. Yeah either that or because they know that I know where they sleep. One of the two.

* * *

_A/n- sry for the delay, I got sidetracked. Really sidetracked. Expect an update at least once a week loves! I'll keep um coming if you keep reviewing!_


	7. Give Me Fire Whiskey

_Disclaimer- I still don't own American idiot or Harry Potter. Green Day and J.K Rowling do._

* * *

I waited until everybody was asleep to leave Gryffindor tower. I threw on my invisibility cloak and slipped out of the dorm and out into the corridor to the secret passageway to Hogsmade. To say the year hadn't started as I had planned was an understatement and I planned to drown my sorrows in some of the Hog's Head's best fire whiskey.

The great thing about the Hog's Head is nobody asks too many questions. Just show them your money and they'll give you anything. Even if you don't look anywhere near legal. I've been going there since I was in my third year. Yeah but enough about the history of my drinking habits. The point of the matter is I snuck out, and I decided to get wasted and tell the other patrons about Lily and how she was currently feeding my heart to her pet hippogriff.

Actually I think Lily is allergic to hippogriffs. But that's completely besides the point.

So somehow I ended up talking to this guy at a table in back. He kept buying my drinks and listening as I mumbled into my glass about red headed harpy demons.

"You know what? I, I really think she ya know she really likes me ya know? I mean how could she resist?" I shook my head, throwing myself slightly of balance. The dizzy sensation was overwhelming.

" I'm sure she can't resist Mr. Potter" the man said nodding his head. He had his hood up so I couldn't see his face but his voice seemed oddly familiar.

" Wait, how'd you know my name?" I slurred looking out of the corner of my eye at him. I took a big swing of my whiskey and tried to focus on the man.

" I have my ways James." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking at me. It was so obvious he was smirking at me.

" Hey I'm fucking James Potter you don't smirk at me, I'll... I'll"

" You'll what Mr. Potter? Vomit on me? That's about all your capable of doing right now" he griped me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. " Now be a good boy and follow me." He then proceeded to drag me out of the pub and into the chilly fall night.

I think the cold sobered me up just a little bit. Either that or the fact that I totally didn't bring my wand and now I was at this guys mercy. I racked my brain trying to remember everything I could about wandless spells. Accio wand Accio wand dammit Accio wand! I thought desperately but nothing happened.

He dragged me to the ally between Honeydukes and the wizard clothing shop and threw me up against the wall with a knife at my throat. Needless to say this kind of creeped me out.

" Leave Evens be Potter, your no good for hr and if you hurt her I will kill you" he sneered flicking the knife away nicking my neck. He then swirled away in a blur of black fabric and left me to slide down the wall to the ground.

I'm not really sure how I made it back to the Honeydukes basement passageway, much less into to Gryffindor tower. Sirius, Remus and Peter all were waiting for me in the common room when I clamored thru the portrait hole.

" Go for a night cap prongs?" Remus asked lazily pulling at a hangnail on one of his hands.

" Yeah... I did" I shrugged and flopped down in one of the remaining arm chairs.

" and you didn't invite me because?" Sirius laughed flopping down at me feet like a big dog. Well I guess he is technically a big dog.. but that's besides the point.

" Cuz I felt like wallowing alone" I sighed and leaned my head against the chair and closed my eyes.

" Fine example your setting for the younger students Poter" hissed a voice I knew all too well from one of the chairs that didn't catch the fire light.

" Go back to bed Lily" Remus sighed "we'll take care of James"

" No! I'm sick of him getting away with everything" she got up and stalked over her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but grin at the pig tails her long red hair was pulled into for the night. Honestly Evens in pigtail? You have to laugh at that.

" Evens butt out" Sirius grumbled propping his hand up on his elbow and resting his head there. " James doesn't need you to baby sit him"

" Really? I'm not so sure" she sighed and then shook her head " Potter, why did you feel the need to go get wasted on the first day back? Honestly there's no point in even coming to school if you're just going to waste it" My head was beginning to throb at this point. It was a biter sweet migraine, sweet because it didn't let me focus on the fact that Lily looked so disappointed in me, bitter because it felt like the Hogwarts express was running thorough my forehead.

"Jesus Evens you expect him to be perfect and then when he actually tries you get pissed at him! What do you think is causing him to drink himself stupid?" Sirius stood up and was yelling at Lily who cowered away from him.

" Leave her be Padfoot, your going to wake the whole castle" Remus ran a hand thorough his hair and Sirius sat back down still fuming.

" I… I'm.." Lily started but then bit back a strangled sob. " I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I don't mean to come down so hard on your James, really I don't" She sniffed loudly and my faithful friends decided this would be a good time to leave me.

" You called me James" I said quietly standing up to wrap my arms around her as she bit her lower lip hard.

" I really don't hate you, you know that right?" she whispered leaning her head against my shoulder

" I've known that for ages, you wouldn't have put so much time in to thinking up new insults if you hated me" I grinned down at the top of her had and she chuckled weakly.

" Do you think e can start over James?" she asked quietly and I pretended to think it over for a second or two.

" Yeah I think so." I said letting her go and taking a step back " Hi, I'm James Potter" I stuck out my hand for her to shake " What's your name?"

" Lily Evens" she giggled and shook my hand.

" it's god to meet you Lily" I said cracking a very crooked smile " did you know your eyes are as green as a freshly pickled toad?"

" Shut up James!" she yelled and hit my shoulder playfully.

" Hey I thought we were starting over!" I clutched my shoulder like she had managed to actually hurt me

" We are" Lily said " are you really hurt? Here let me see" she came over and poked me in the shoulder " does it hurt when I do that?" she asked smiling. I grabbed her around the waist

" Yes it hurts when you do that" I faked a grimace

" What can I do to make you feel better?" she teased putting one hand on her hip and the other on mine.

" Give me a kiss good night and everything will be all right"

She stood on tip toe to kiss me and I don't think I've ever been happier.

" James" she said startled

" What?" i whispered.

" Your neck is bleeding"

" I coulda told you that!" Sirius said from the corner of the room

" One second Lily" I sighed and walked over to where he was crouched in the shadows and kicked him in the shin

* * *

_A/n- yes so I worked in my favorite line from Give Me Novocain so now I'm happy. Hope you liked the chapter. See I have this awesome theory about that song but I decided that it wasn't appropriate for this fic. Anywho. I'll see you guys next week!_

_OO bonus points for any one who guesses who the mysterious man in the cloak was! The hint is: PURSUES EVENS can be made out of my name._

_Love you guys!_

_meaghan_


End file.
